He didn't have to be
by maramarie
Summary: COMPLETE: Harry is left to be a single dad, and after being set up on blind date after blind date by Hernione and Ginny Harry is about to give up when someone unexpected shows up at there door..


**WARNNINGS? HAAA THER ARE NONE GOT YOU!! OH ALRIGHT THERE IS A MP**

**DISCLAIMER:I don not own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to its origianl owner and I do not own the song"He didn't Have to be" it is done by mark will I delive**

**HEY IF YOU ARE IN THIS AREA YOU KNOW IT IS A HARRY DRAOC SO YOU KNOW THE PARING. THIS IS JUST A NICE FLUFF!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview  
My momma used to wonder if shed ever meet someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run**

Harry opened the door as the door bell rang. This was the eighth date in two months; he wondered how long this one would last. He smiled softly at his little boy who sat on the last two stairs.

When the door opened Blaise stood there in a nice pants suit and soft smile. "Hello Harry" He greeted

"Hello Blaise" Harry smiled as he invited him in for a few minutes. "We will have to wait just a minute my sitter is not here yet, Jacob?" Harry turned to his boy.

"Yes, daddy?" The little boy rose from his seat and moved over to the adults.

"This is Blaise Zabini" Harry introduced

"Hello sir" Jacob held out his hand to shake Blaise's hand.

Blaise shook the little boy's hand his smile looked forced." Nice to meet you.." he said softly then turned to Harry "I did not know you had a son."

"Yes, he is five" Harry said "That is not a problem is it?"

Blaise looked uncomfortable "I am sorry but I can't. I am not ready for kids" He looked guilty but Harry shrugged.

"I understand" Harry opened the door to let him out "Night"

Blaise moved out "Harry I.."

"It does not matter. You are not the first to tell me this" Harry tried to control his voice "Good night" Harry shut the door as Hermione flooed through.

"I am sorry I am late.." Hermione said breathlessly looking around "He is not here yet?"

"Been and gone." Harry sighed moving to his son "Hermione don't set me up any more please. I can not take this anymore, and it is hard on Jacob."

"But Harry.." Hermione protested.

"No, no more." Harry said firmly. As he moved to hug his son

"What did I do?" Jacob asked confused and looking imploringly at his daddy.

"Nothing, son. You have not done anything wrong" Harry picked him up.

"I best go" Hermione sighed deeply "I am sorry, Just one more Harry?"

Harry sighed "Fine, if it don't work.." he warned

"Then no more." She nodded moving to the floo and left as Harry took his son into the leaving room for a movie and popcorn.

The next day found Hermione and Ginny sitting down to tea at the Burrow in deep thought "What now?" Ginny asked

"I don't know" Hermione sighed "We tried Seamus, Blaise, Neville, Dean.." She sighed listing just some of the men they had gone through

"What are you two up too?" Charley asked moving in to the kitchen

"Trying to find Harry a new boyfriend." Ginny sighed softly

"I know some one" he smiled.

"Who?" The asked eagerly

"My secret." He smiled. "Just have Harry be ready on Friday at six" he moved out quickly and with out another word.

**I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old  
He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go**

Five a clock on Friday Harry found himself standing in the foyer of his house once again, his son sitting on the steps looking depressed he knew what was coming.

There came a knock at the door and Harry sighed as he opened the door and froze in shock seeing Draco Malfoy standing there. "Hello Harry." Draco smiled, liking what he saw. Harry was definitely no longer a boy. The broad shoulders, the muscled chest that he knew the clothing hid.

"Hello Draco.." Harry muttered stunned at seeing him there. He had not changed much over the years.

"So who is this young man?" Draco asked seeing Jacob.

Harry sighed the part he dreaded the most "My son, Jacob" he smiled "Son?"

Jacob padded forward "Hello sir" he held out his hand

Draco smiled as he shook his hand "Well you are a charming young man. Your daddy is doing a good job" he said

"Thank you sir" Jacob smiled as Draco turned to Harry "We probably should get going so we are not out too late." He smiled

"Yes." Harry agreed and just as he turned to Jacob to tell him to be good he got the shock of his life.

Draco had also turned to Jacob "Would you like to accompany your dad and I?"

Jacobs eyes whet wide "Really?"

"Why not?" he smiled and as the tree of them moved out into the cool night Harry felt light hearted and he knew this was a turning point for them.

**A few months later I remember lying there in bed  
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that shed say yes**

Six months later found Harry and Draco dating regularly and little Jacob enjoying the attention Draco gave him. It amazed Harry that Draco treated him better than his real father. How could he love that boy so much Harry did not know but he loved it.

"Come on lets make cookies" Draco called out to Jacob as they moved to the kitchen.

Jacob came running from his bedroom "Yes!!" he giggled as the door bell rang

"I got it" Harry laughed moving to the door. When he opened the door he sighed deeply "Why are you here Oliver? It is not your day to visit" Harry said glaring clearly upset that he had the gull to show up unannounced.

"I came by to talk, I need to see Jacob for just a few minutes, please?"

"NO!" Harry was about to close the door when Oliver stopped him.

"I am giving you full custody" he blurted out.

Harry stopped "What?"

"Can I come in?"

Very reluctantly Harry let him into the house. "Let me get Jacob" He moved to the kitchen and smiled seeing his son helping Draco make cookies "Jacob?"

"Yes Daddy?"

Harry sighed "Come here kiddo" Harry smiled softly "Your Father is here. He wants to tell you something"

Jacob sighed he knew his father was just going to let him down again.

"Harry?" Draco whispered seeing that Harry was upset

"This is not going to be nice on him" Harry sighed fallowing Jacob.

"Yes Father?" Jacob asked

Oliver sighed "I wanted to tell you that.. I am not coming over anymore"

"Big surprise you have not come to see me in a month.." Jacob said grumpily

"I am sorry so but I.. I can not stay your dad will take care of you"

He stood "I love you"

"No you don't" he moved away from him and back to Draco "Can we make cookies now?" he asked softly tears in his eyes "I know you keep your promises to me"" he murmured.

"And I always will" Draco said firmly leading him back to the kitchen.

Harry let Oliver out "Never come here again.." He said shutting the door.

"Is he asleep?" Draco asked handing Harry a cup of warm tea

"Barely, poor kid" Harry sighed

"It will be all right, you guy have me now" Draco leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Ohh yes" Harry agreed

"Harry I have something I want to ask you."

"Yes Draco?" Harry implored

Draco fidgeted but reached into his pocket.

Jacob laid there listening to the grown ups talk when he heard it. He froze silently praying. Please? Please?

"Harry James Potter will you marry me?" Draco asked softly

Harry was stunned but quickly answered "Yes," he began to shake slightly as Draco kissed him

"YESSSS!!" Jacob did his best not to be heard excited and thrilled he did have a father.

**And then all of a sudden  
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from some things missing  
To a family  
Looking back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be**

After the wedding Draco made sure that they did everything they could do as a family, He taught Jacob how to ride a horse, swim, and fence.

It amazed Jacob how fast they had become a family and when his little sister joined them it was even better than he could imagine. He could not wait to teach her every thing he could and he did not mind that he had to share his daddy's.

**I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago  
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted some thing more  
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends  
Crowded round the nursery window as they bring the baby in**

Jacob was now twenty years old and married to the love of his life. He had called his parents in the middle of the night, and now they found themselves ant the hospital with all their friends. "There she is" He whispered seeing the nurse bring in his baby girl.

Harry began to cry "She is beautiful"

Draco wrapped Harry into his arms "Our grandbaby"

Jacob watched Draco with a smile "I just hope I am as good of a father as you have been to me"

Draco hugged his son "You will be fine, my son, you will see."

**And now all of a sudden  
It seemed so strange to me  
How we've gone from some things missing  
To a family  
Looking through the glass I think about the man  
That's standing next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be**

**Looking back all I can say  
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad**

**that he didn't have to be**

**Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be**

Harry watched his family amazed that they had become the family he had all ways wanted and he knew looking back that he would not change anything.

**FINISHED PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
